Where Is Your Heart ?
by She-Lay Lawliet
Summary: Udah baca aja, bingung buat summary. GOT7 / Jb x Yugyeom / Mark x Yugyeom


_Title : Where Is Your Heart ?_

 _Genre : angst, hurt, romance, fluff._

 _Cast : GOT7._

 _Main Cast : Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum._

 _Author : Han April_

 _Rating : T+_

 _Length : Oneshot_

 _Disclaimer : all of the cast is belong to God, their parents, and themselves. But this fanfiction is_ _ **MINE.**_

 _Warning : BOYS LOVE, a lot of typo, alur kecepetan, EYD ancur,_ **NO FLAME, NO BASHING, AND REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT.**

 _#bagi yang gak suka yaoi atau segala hal yang berhubungan dengan hal itu. Mending gak usah baca dan close tab aja yah.#_

.

.

Jika harus jujur Mark benci melakukan hubungan _long distance_ seperti ini. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa merasakan cinta kekasihnya. Karena dihati Mark hanya ada firasat buruk.

Ia sangat takut jika kekasihnya mengkhianatinya. Karena hal seperti itu hampir selalu terjadi pada hubungan _long distance._

Yugyeom adalah nama kekasihnya. Kekasih yang harus ia tinggal pergi jauh. Sebenarnya ia harus pulang kembali ke L.A karena orang tuanya sakit.

Dan ini sudah dua tahun lamanya Mark berada disana. Bukannya ia meragukan cinta Yugyeom, tapi ia selalu khawatir hati Yugyeom berpaling darinya.

Selama dua tahun di L.A Mark selalu memikirkan Yugyeom. Tubuhnya terlihat semakin kurus, ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Yugyeom disampingnya.

Dan ia sulit menjalani hidup sendiri sepi tanpa canda dan tawa Yugyeom disampignya.

Jika Mark sedang galau di L.A. Yugyeom justru sedang bahagia dan sedih bercampur jadi satu.

Yugyeom tidak pernah mencintainya seperti Mark mencintainya. Tapi itu sekarang, dulu ia memang mencintai Mark.

Kenapa ? Karena sekarang ia mempunyai orang lain. Orang yang tidak pernah meninggalkannya, orang yang selalu menemaninya.

Yugyeom tau hubungannya dengan orang itu adalah hubungan terlarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, cintanya pada Mark sudah hilang.

Mark tidak pernah mau mengerti tentang perasaan Yugyeom selama ini tak pernah mengingikan Mark pergi dari sampingnya. Yugyeom selalu mengalami hari-hari yang buruk saat Mark tak ada disisinya.

Dunia luar terlalu kejam buat Yugyeom. Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu menemaninya sampai kapanpun untuk bertahan melawan dunia yang keras itu.

Itulah kenapa ia lebih memilih mendua daripada ia tersiksa dengan semuanya. Lagipula diluar sana ia hanya anak yatim piatu, sedari kecil hidup dipanti asuhan. Jika bukan karena otaknya yang pintar mungkin ia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Dan Mark hadir disaat Yugyeom benar-benar membutuhkan sosok kuat disampingnya. Mark adalah sosok itu. Ia memberikan Yugyeom tempat tinggal, ia memberikan Yugyeom makanan. Mark pulalah yang bekerja demi mempertahankan tempat tinggal mereka.

Jujur Yugyeom bahagia memiliki Mark disampingnya, tetapi ia sekarat saat Mark pergi jauh darinya. Sudah dua tahun lamanya mereka berpisah, dan Yugyeom tidak mampu lagi untuk bertahan dengan kakinya sendiri.

Yugyeom selalu berfikir apakah Mark sudah tidak mencintainya lagi ? Apakah perasaan yang mereka bangun sejak tiga tahun yang lalu sudah hilang. Sebegitu cepatkah.

Atau Mark hanya ingin mengujinya ? Jika memang ia, maka Yugyeom telah kalah. Ia sudah mengkhianati hubungan cinta mereka. Ia sudah memalingkan hatinya pada orang lain.

Tapi Yugyeom tidak bisa meninggalkan Mark demi cinta yang baru.

.

.

Jaebum menggigiti leher namja dalam dekapannya sambil mengeratkan lengannya. Merengkuh sosok yang bisa kapan saja meninggalkannya. Dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan namja ini. Dan mungkin akan sulit baginya untuk merelakan namja ini kembali kepelukan kekasihnya yang sesungguhnya.

Hatinya sudah terjerat dengan perasaan bernama cinta. Ketika mereka bersama, berbagi rasa untuk selamanya. Berharap dapat berbagi rasa sepanjang usia.

Hingga tiba saatnya Mark mengambil Yugyeom darinya. Ia akan mencoba mempertahankan perasaannya. Walaupun ia tau ia salah. Mencintai seseorang yang sudah milik orang lain.

Jika seandainya ia tidak dapat mempertahankan Yugyeom disisinya lagi. Ia sangat yakin ia akan merasakan sesuatu yang sangat sakit, sakit seperti orang yang terjatuh dan tak akan pernah bisa bangkit lagi.

Sesak seperti tenggelam dalam lautan penuh dengan luka. Bingung seperti tersesat ditempat yang tidak kau kenal dan tak pernah tau arah jalan pulang.

Tanpa Yugyeom ia tidak lebih dari debu yang tak berguna.

"Hyung."

"Hmm." Jaebum berdeham lembut ditelinga Yugyeom menandakan bahwa ia terjaga.

"Apakah hyung akan mempertahankan ku jika Mark hyung datang ?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Tanpa kau pinta pun, hyung akan mempertahankan mu. Tidak peduli apa yang akan hyung hadapi. Hyung berjanji akan mempertahankan mu."

"Jika aku orang yang meminta hyung untuk melepaskan ku bagaimana ?"

Jaebum menutup matanya, mencoba menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung akan tetap mempertahankan mu, walaupun kau meronta pergi dari ku."

Kesunyian mengisi ruang diantara mereka. Hanya terdengar suara nafas mereka yang tenang bersatu diudara.

"Kau mencintaiku kan Yugyeom." Jaebum menjalin jari-jari mereka dan menggenggam erat jari Yugyeom. Meminta Yugyeom berkata iya.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku mencintai kalian berdua. Aku bingung harus memilih siapa."

"Bukankah dulu kau bilang kau sudah tidak mencintai Mark." Jaebum mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan amarahnya.

"Memang. Tapi perasaan itu ada lagi hyung." Yugyeom membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaebum.

Wajah tampan yang tidak kalah sempurna dengan wajah Mark. Sosok yang mungkin sudah ia kecewakan.

Yugyeom menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaebum. Ia melumat pelan bibir bawah Jaebum.

Dan Jaebum tidak akan pernah bisa menolak sesuatu yang selalu diberikan Yugyeom setiap malam untuknya. Ia akan luluh dan menyerah. Ia tidak bisa menolak kehangatan yang diberikan Yugyeom dititik benda yang selalu menjadi kebanggaannya itu.

Dan ia akan dengan tenang dan bahagianya mengeluarkan semua hasrat yang bersembunyi dalam tubuhnya ketubuh Yugyeom. Seseorang yang mencintainya dengan hati dan juga dengan nafsu.

.

.

Hanya ada Yugyeom dalam benak Mark. Ia akan pulang hari ini. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin memeluk dan mencium sosok polos kekasihnya itu.

Rindu yang ia rasakan tak kunjung padam terus membara, membuat ia merana. Ia sakit harus menunggu lama pesawat yang tidak segera sampai dibandara Inceon.

Dalam hati ia bertanya, apakah Yugyeom juga merindukannya seperti rindunya ? Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi.

'Cepatlah cepat. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Yugyeom. Ayolah, aku mohon cepat sampai.'

Hanya kalimat itu yang berada diotak dan fikiran Mark.

Mark segera keluar dan sedikit berlari sambil mendorong troli kopernya. Ia mencari sosok Yugyeom diruang tunggu.

Mark melihat seseorang yang melambaikan tangannya padanya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berlari untuk segera memeluk kekasihnya.

Mark memeluk Yugyeom begitu erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Yugyeom. Menghirup aroma yang selama ini menghantuinya. Menghirup aroma yang selalu mampu membuatnya tenang.

"I miss you baby."

"I miss you too hyung." Mereka berdua larut dalam kerinduan rasa masing-masing. Tidak mempedulikan ratusan orang berlalu-lalang melihat lovey dovey mereka.

Tidak menghiraukan juga namja yang memakai topi hitam melihat penuh dengan kesedihan, amarah, cemburu, dan bingung yang menjadi satu dipancaran matanya.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan mu baby." Bisik Mark yang sekarang sudah berbaring disamping Yugyeom diapartemen mereka. Mark menarik Yugyeom kedalam pelukannya dan terus tanpa henti mengecupi kulit leher Yugyeom.

"Kau benar-benar sudah membuat ku tergila-gila. Aku sungguh cinta mati padamu baby."

Yugyeom menepuk jari-jari nakal Mark yang mencoba menyusup masuk kedalam bajunya.

"Berhenti menggombal. Dan cepat tidur hyung. Hyung pasti lelah." Yugyeom membalikkan tubuhnya dan berganti yang memeluk Mark. Mark menurut dan melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Yugyeom semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Yugyeom. Hingga tidak ada jarak yang tersisa.

Yugyeom membawa wajah Mark untuk bersarang dilehernya. Karena ia tau, Mark kurang tidur selama di L.A. Ia tau alasan Mark tidak bisa tidur, karena Mark hanya bisa tidur lelap saat ia merasakan pelukan hangat Yugyeom dan aroma tubuh Yugyeom yang menyelimutinya kealam mimpi.

Yugyeom hanya menahan tangisnya saat melihat bahwa Mark juga seperti tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Mark bisa sekurus ini.

'Pasti ia jarang makan selama di L.A. Bagaimana mungkin aku berfikir jika ia membuangku ?' Yugyeom menyusun rencana untuk memasakkan Mark makanan yang banyak jika ia sudah bangun nanti. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa salah karena sudah menuduh Mark.

.

.

Mark terbangun dari tidur terbaik yang pernah ia miliki selama dua tahun ini. Ia tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan Yugyeom dalam tubuhnya dan aroma Yugyeom diudara yang ia hirup. Itulah alasan kenapa ia bangun.

Ia bangun dan menelusuri kamarnya tapi ia tidak menemukan Yugyeom. Tiba-tiba perasaan kehilangan itu datang sekali lagi.

Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan ia bernafas lega saat melihat Yugyeom didapur sedang mencuci piring.

Mark memandang ke meja makan dimana banyak makanan terhidang. Ia tersenyum dengan semua perilaku Yugyeom. Ia selalu tau apa yang dibutuhkan Mark.

Tanpa harus memberitahu jika ia lapar, Yugyeom akan tau dengan sendirinya. Itulah kenapa Mark sangat mencintai Yugyeom.

Yugyeom berjengit saat merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar erat dipinggangnya. Tapi hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hyung duduklah. Aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaan hyung. Hyung pasti lapar." Yugyeom menolehkan kepalanya kesamping sebentar saat merasakan gelengan dari namjacingunya.

"Aku akan makan, hanya jika jari-jari indah mu yang menyuapkan makanan itu."

Yugyeom pun membilas tangannya dan mencucinya hingga bersih sehingga kekasihnya yang manja itu tidak akan merasakan sabun saat Yugyeom menyuapkan makanan itu.

Ia kemudian melepaskan lengan Mark dari pinggangnya dan membawa namja berambut merah itu untuk duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Arraseo. Aku akan menuruti permintaan hyung, tapi hanya kali ini saja." Mark bangun dan membungkukkan tubuhnya agar dapat mengecup pipi Yugyeom.

"Gomawo." Yugyeom tersenyum dan mulai menyuapkan makanan disendok kedalam mulut Mark.

.

.

"Tidak hyung. Kita harus mengkhiri hubungan ini." Yugyeom mencoba meyakinkan Jaebum. Tapi Jaebum sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskan Yugyeom.

"Yugyeom tidakkah kau berfikir dengan perasaan ku ? Aku merasakan sakit yang sangat disini Yugyeom." Jaebum kembali menahan air matanya, ia hanya ingin Yugyeom tidak pergi darinya. Meskipun ada Mark disamping Yugyeom sekarang.

"Maka dari itu hyung. Lebih baik semua ini berakhir. Agar hyung tidak terluka lagi." Yugyeom sudah berbalik dan akan pergi sebelum Jaebum mendorongnya hingga ia terduduk diranjang Jaebum.

"Sebegitu mudahkah kau fikir aku bisa melepaskan mu Yugyeom." Jaebum berlutut didepan Yugyeom. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika ia terlihat lemah dihadapan Yugyeom, ia mengeluarkan semua air matanya.

Ia merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Yugyeom. Dan terus bergumam.

"Jangan pergi Yugyeom." Yugyeom sendiri ikut menangis melihat Jaebum yang seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah melihat Jaebum menangis. Karena bagi Yugyeom, Jaebum orang yang sangat kuat meskipun perasaannya terluka sangat dalam.

Tapi ia salah, sekuat apapun Jaebum. Jaebum tetaplah manusia. Ia akan berdarah jika terjatuh. Dan ia akan sakit jika ia terluka.

Refleks jari-jari Yugyeom mengelus rambut hitam Jaebum. Hal yang selalu disukai Jaebum saat sedang santai berdua dengan Yugyeom.

Jaebum memegang jari-jari Yugyeom dan kembali menatap Yugyeom dengan kedua matanya yang sayu.

Yugyeom tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Jaebum terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku takkan pernah berhenti untuk terus memahami, dan masih terus berfikir. Dengan hubungan mu dengan Mark. Tapi aku rela jika harus berdarah untuk mu, aku rela jika kau hanya menjadikan ku sandaran hati mu Yugyeom. Apapun itu asal kau tetap disamping ku dan tidak pergi dariku."

Yugyeom menutup matanya, bagaimana bisa ia melukai seseorang berhati begitu baik seperti Jaebum ini.

Satu tetes airmata jatuh dari mata Yugyeom. Jaebum dengan lembut menghapus air mata itu.

"Aku akan terus disini. Menghapus setiap air mata, mendengar semua canda, dan mencintai mu sampai kapanpun saat Mark tidak bisa memberikan semua hal yang bisa aku berikan pada mu. Asal kau tidak mengusir ku dari hidup mu."

"Dan kau Yugyeom hanya perlu terima dan tak harus memahami, dan tak harus memikirkan ini semua. Hanya perlu mengerti, aku bernafas untuk mu dan karena mu. Jadi tetaplah disini dan mulai menerima ku."

Yugyeom sungguh tidak kuat lagi. Ia memegang sisi wajah Jaebum dan menundukkan kepalanya agar dapat mencium dahi Jaebum.

Jaebum kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Cobalah untuk mengerti Yugyeom. Semua ini menjadi arti, selamanya kau takkan pernah terganti. Ingin sekali merasakan cinta ini hanya milik kita berdua. Hingga waktu yang memisahkan. Tapi . . ."

Perkataan Jaebum terputus saat Yugyeom membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

"Cukup hyung hentikan. Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti." Yugyeom mencium bibir Jaebum lagi dan menuntun Jaebum untuk bangun dari berlutunya.

Yugyeom dengan pelan memundurkan tubuhnya dan membawa Jaebum untuk berada diatas tubuhnya yang berbaring dibawah Jaebum.

Ciuman mereka pun semakin menuntut. Meskipun ciuman itu bercampur air mata, mereka tidak peduli. Mereka hanya ingin bertukar kehangatan bersama di malam itu.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Jaebum ?" Youngjae sahabat terbaik yang pernah Jaebum miliki. Ia selalu mengerti Jaebum dengan baik.

Youngjae mengetahui semua hubungan Jaebum dengan Yugyeom. Bagaimana Jaebum rela untuk menjadi selingkuhan Yugyeom. Menjadi sandaran hati Yugyeom saat Mark tidak disampingnya.

"Aku mengerti sebagai selingkuhan Yugyeom, aku harus menjalani ikatan yang tersembunyi Jakson. Aku sudah mencoba bertahan, meskipun menyakitkan. Tapi hal itu tidak pernah menyisakan sebuah sesal dihatiku."

Youngjae hanya menghela nafas berat. Sahabatnya ini akan lemah jika sudah berhubungan dengan Yugyeom. Dia tidak mengerti, mantra apa yang sudah diberikan Yugyeom kepada Jaebum.

"Kau pasti sudah gila Jaebum. Apa yang dijanjikan Yugyeom untuk mu ? Tidak ada kan. Maka kenapa sulit bagimu untuk merelakan dia dengan Mark ? Lagipula hubungan kalian itu tidak pantas. Disini yang berkhianat bukan hanya Yugyeom, tapi kau juga. Aku yakin 100% Yugyeom tidak tau jika kau adalah sahabat Mark."

"Karena aku sudah terjerat cinta dengannya Youngjae. Dan aku tau, aku mengkhianati Mark. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia tersiksa tanpa Mark disampingnya."

"Itulah kau Jaebum. Kau sudah terjatuh dihati Yugyeom. Aku yakin dalam hati mu, sebatas kau bisa membahagiakannya. Berpaling saja, kau tak akan mungkin. Apalagi singgahi hati yang lain. Benarkan ?"

Youngjae meminum kembali coffenya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di café dekat tempat mereka bekerja.

"Kau benar Youngjae. Aku hanya ingin pengertian dari Yugyeom, bahwa aku ingin memilikinya seutuhnya."

"Kau tidak akan bisa Jaebum."

Jaebum hanya tersenyum mengangguk. Yang dikatakan Youngjae benar, ia tidak akan bisa memiliki Yugyeom seutuhnya. Karena ikatan mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar selingkuh.

"Cobalah cari namja lain. Siapa tau kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan namja lain dan melupakan Yugyeom."

'Saran bodoh.' Jaebum tidak melanjutkan percakapan itu lagi yang pada akhirnya membawa Youngjae memperkenalkan semua namja yang ia kenal kepada Jaebum.

Ia tidak akan sanggup berpaling dari Yugeom. Tidak akan pernah sanggup.

Suara dering handphone membuyarkan lamunan mereka berdua.

"Dari Mark." Youngjae berucap sebelum mengangkat telfon itu.

"Hai whats up bro ?"

". . . . . . ."

"Aku dengan Jaebum sekarang. Ada apa ?"

". . . . . . . ."

"Tentu. Kapan dan dimana ?"

". . . . . ."

"Oke. Aku akan kasih tau Jaebum juga."

". . . . . ."

"Bye."

Youngjae menaruh ponselnya diatas meja dan menatap Jaebum.

"Ia ingin bertemu dengan kita Jaebum, disebuah café tidak jauh dari sini."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak segera menemuinya." Jaebum sudah akan beranjak dari kursinya hingga Youngjae menahan tangannya.

"Kau yakin ? Aku fikir ini ada kaitannya dengan Yugyeom."

Jaebum kembali duduk dan menatap Youngjae.

"Aku yakin. Ppali. Jangan membuat Mark menunggu lama."

"Baiklah jika itu keputusan mu."

Dua namja itupun keluar dari café dan melajukan mobil mereka masing-masing menuju tempat bertemunya mereka dengan Mark.

.

.

"Hyung yakin dengan ini. Apa aku harus bertemu dengan sahabat hyung ? Aku takut mereka tidak menyukai ku." Yugyeom gelisah saat mereka memesan tempat di cafe itu.

"Gwencana. Mereka adalah orang baik. Hyung yakin mereka akan menyukai mu." Mark menggenggam tangan Yugyeom dan menariknya untuk duduk dikursi yang sudah ia pesan.

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah dua namja yang menuju meja mereka.

'Bukankah itu Jaebum hyung ?' Yugyeom shock saat melihat bahwa itu memang benar Jaebum.

Ia masih tidak bisa percaya, jika sahabat kekasihnya adalah selingkuhannya sendiri. Dan apa-apaan itu, Jaebum tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan keberadaan Yugyeom disamping Mark.

'Jangan-jangan Jaebum hyung sudah tau semuanya.' Yugyeom dengan ragu membalas jabatan tangan dan senyum yang Jaebum berikan kepadanya.

"Baby, mereka berdua adalah sahabat pertama ku waktu di Seoul. Jaebum dan Youngjae. Kami bertiga bekerja ditempat yang sama."

Yugyeom kembali memaksa senyumnya. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kenalkan ini Yugyeom dia kekasih ku. Dan sebentar lagi kami akan menikah." Yugyeom segera menolehkan kepalanya ke Mark.

Hal yang sama dilakukan Jaebum dan Youngjae.

"Hyung." Panggil Yugyeom pelan sambil memegang lengan Mark.

"Itu benar baby. Aku sudah bilang pada appa dan eomma di L.A. Dan mereka setuju. Apa lagi yang kita tunggu. Kedua orang tua kita sudah setuju. Hanya tinggal menunggu kau siap." Mark mencium punggung tangan Yugyeom.

Hati Jaebum bagai tercabik, begitu sakit dan perih. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Youngjae merasa suasana disini benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Jadi Mark apa yang membuat mu memanggil kami kesini ?" Tanya Youngjae saat pelayan sudah menaruh pesanan mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalkan kalian kepada Yugyeom. Dan memberitahu kalian kalau aku sudah tidak bekerja diperusahaan itu lagi."

"Kau berhenti begitu saja ?" Youngjae terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Mark.

"Ani. Aku sudah menemukan pekerjaan lain. Gajinya sesuai dengan yang aku inginkan. Dan akan cukup untuk menghidupi kami berdua, jika kami sudah menikah."

Yugyeom rasanya mual setiap kali Mark menyebut kata menikah. Ia tidak ingin secepat itu. Ia masih belum siap dengan semuanya.

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu, jika kalian berdua menikah jangan lupa untuk mengundang kami." Youngjae tidak percaya dengan indra pendengarannya. Ini pasti salah, kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Jaebum.

"Hahaha, tentu Jaebum. Itu sudah pasti." Yugyeom ingin sekali pergi dari sini, ia tidak suka suasana aneh seperti ini.

Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa pergi, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Mark bersama sahabatnya. Jadilah ia duduk dikursinya dan mendengarkan semua candaan mereka bertiga.

.

.

"Kenapa hyung tidak pernah memberitahuku jika hyung itu sahabat Mark hyung ?" Jaebum hanya memandang lurus keluar jendela, tidak mempedulikan teriakan Yugyeom.

"Hyung jangan diam saja. Jawab aku." Yugyeom membalikkan tubuh Jaebum agar berhadapan dengannya.

Jaebum memang memandang Yugyeom, tapi ia tetap tidak berbicara. Ia masih diam.

"Jika hyung tidak berbicara, aku akan pergi." Yugyeom baru akan berbalik, tetapi terhenti saat tangan Jaebum memegang lengannya.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu ?" Suara itu menyaratkan penuh kesedihan. Dan Yugyeom benci mendengar nada itu.

"Jika aku tau, aku tidak akan . . ." Perkataan Yugyeom terputus dengan bibir Jaebum yang bersarang dibibirnya.

Jaebum melepas pagutannya setelah lama melumat bibir Yugyeom.

"Jangan membahas hal itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu lagi."

Yugyeom segera memeluk Jaebum. Jaebum membalas pelukan Yugyeom sambil tangannya mengelus rambut belakang Yugyeom.

"Maaf aku sudah membentak mu hyung."

"Gwencana. Kau tidak salah Yugyeom. Akulah yang salah, tidak jujur padamu diawal kita menjalin hubungan ini."

"Seharusnya aku mengerti, hyung pasti merasakan sakit dihubungan ini."

Jaebum mencium pelipis Yugyeom dan bergumam.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

.

.

Yugyeom menendang kerikil di setiap jalan yang ia lalui. Ia kesal dengan Mark yang tiba-tiba membatalkan pertemuan mereka. Mark sudah berjanji akan makan siang bersamanya. Tapi nyatanya ia membatalkan semuanya kerena tiba-tiba ia ada meeting penting.

Sebuah ide muncul dibenaknya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Jaebum.

"Yoboseyo hyung."

". . ."

"Hyung sibuk tidak hari ini ?"

". . ."

"Bisakah hyung menemani ku hari ini. Aku bosan."

". . ."

"Ani. Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Aku tunggu hyung ditaman tempat biasa."

". . ."

"Bye hyung."

Yugyeom kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat ia akan bertemu dengan Jaebum.

.

.

Jaebum berjalan disamping Yugyeom sambil menggenggam tangan Yugyeom. Mereka hanya berjalan ditaman kota yang luas itu. Menikmati pemandangan yang ada.

"Hyung aku lelah. Bisa kita duduk ?" Jaebum mengangguk dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat kursi taman yang kosong tidak jauh dengan sekumpulan anak kecil yang bermain bola.

"Kita istirahat disana saja." Jaebum menarik tangan Yugyeom untuk mengikutinya.

Yugyeom menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaebum saat mereka sudah duduk. Memandang sekumpulan anak kecil bermain bola.

Tiba-tiba bola itu menggelinding kearah mereka berdua. Yugyeom membungkuk untuk mengambil bola itu. Kemudian ada seorang anak kecil malu-malu datang ke Yugyeom.

"Hyung boleh kami minta bola kami ?" Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Yugyeom mengacak surai coklat anak itu dan bertanya.

"Boleh hyung ikut bermain ?" Anak itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Boleh. Hyung bisa masuk ketim ku. Tim kami kekurangan pemain." Anak itu segera menarik tangan Yugyeom, Yugyeom pun dengan senang hati bangun dan akan pergi sebelum menyadari jika ada Jaebum.

Sedari tadi Jaebum tersenyum melihat interaksi antara Yugyeom dengan anak kecil itu. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Hyung juga harus ikut."

"Tidak. Aku akan berperan sebagai penonton saja." Yugyeom pun berjongkok didepan anak kecil yang hanya melihat mereka berdua.

"Bolehkah hyung itu ikut bermain ?" Anaka itu memandang kearah dimana telunjuk Yugyeom tertuju.

Ia terlihat seperti berfikir dan Yugyeom mencubit pipi anak itu. Karena anak itu sangat lucu.

"Tentu. Ia bisa bermain ditim lawan hyung."

Anak itupun berjalan kearah Jaebum dan menarik Jaebum juga. Setelahnya Jaebum dan Yugyeom ikut bermain dengan anak-anak kecil itu.

Jaebum benar-benar tidak suka jika harus dihadapkan dengan hal seperti ini. Melawan orang yang ia cintai.

Setiap kali Yugyeom menggiring bola, Jaebum bukannya mengambil bola itu. Justru ia membiarkan Yugyeom mencetak angka. Dan akibatnya ia mendapat omelan dari anak-anak kecil itu.

Sedangkan Yugyeom hanya tertawa dan mengejek Jaebum. Saat Jaebum mendapatkan bola, ia menggiringnya kegawang milik tim Yugyeom.

Tapi Yugyeom menghalanginya.

"Hyung masukan cepat." Teriak anak-anak itu. Jaebum menyeringai dan semakin mendekat ke Yugyeom.

Jaebum semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Yugyeom dan berbisik.

"Kau dengar itu baby. 'masukan cepat'. Pasti menyenangkan." Pipi Yugyeom merona merah mendengar kalimat Jaebum. Ia baru akan membalas ucapan Jaebum, tapi Jaebum segera melewatinya dan mencetak angka.

"Lihat aku selalu menang." Bisik Jaebum lagi saat akan menuju ketimnya yang besorak riang.

Bukan Yugyeom namanya jika mengaku kalah. Saat Jaebum menggiring bola ingin mencetak angka lagi, ia mencegah Jaebum. Tapi kali ini Yugyeom yang menyeringai.

Ia memeluk pinggang Jaebum, dan mencium bibir Jaebum. Tapi segera melepaskannya saat ia sudah mendapatkan bola. Dan pergi meninggalkan Jaebum yang termangu ditempatnya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Yugyeom. Tapi kemudian ia sadar saat tim Yugyeom bersorak menang.

Ia sudah ditipu oleh Yugyeom. Jaebum tersenyum. Dan akan membalas perbuatan Yugyeom.

Mereka pun bermain dengan cara Yugyeom. Terkadang Jaebum akan melumat bibir Yugyeom hingga ia berhasil mendapatkan bola. Sedangkan anak-anak kecil itu hanya bingung melihat keduanya.

Jaebum dan Yugyeom tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata dan sebuah kamera yang mengawasi mereka.

.

.

Yugyeom masuk keapartemen dengan perasaan senang. Tapi ia heran saat melihat apartemen itu yang berantakan. Dan apartemen itu gelap.

Yang membuatnya bingung adalah Mark sudah pulang, tapi kenapa dengan apartemen yang gelap dan berantakan.

Yugyeom berjalan kearah saklar listrik, ia menghidupkan lampu diapartemen itu. Dan ia terkejut melihat foto-foto ia dan Mark yang terjatuh dan pecah dilantai. Tidak hanya itu, semua barang berserakan dimana-mana. Bahkan gorden pun ikut berada dilantai. Seperti baru saja ada yang mengamuk.

Yugyeom berjalan menyusuri semua ruangan tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Hingga tiba saat ia akan membuka pintu kamar ia dan Mark, ia semakin terkejut saat melihat kamar itu tak jauh beda. Sama-sama berantakan. Bantal yang isinya berterbangan kemana-mana, sprai yang berada dilantai. Dan ia juga melihat Mark yang duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari jendela.

Yugyeom akan mendekati sosok itu, tapi terhenti dengan suara Mark.

"Kau pernah bilang, aku yang terdalam. Kau simpan didalam hati mu. Kau juga bilang dihembus nafasmu, selalu kau sebut nama ku. Benarkan Yugyeom ?" Ini bukan Mark yang Yugyeom kenal. Yugyeom tidak pernah tau sisi Mark yang ini. Ini seperti ia begitu kecewa, dan terluka.

"Hyung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?" Langkah Yugyeom terhenti saat Mark berteriak.

"BERHENTI. Jangan mendekat." Jantung Yugyeom berdegup kencang saat melihat Mark meneteskan air mata. Setelahnya Mark menaruh sebuah ponsel diatas lantai dan menendangnya hingga berhenti tepat dikaki Yugyeom.

Dengan perasaan takut dan ragu, Yugyeom mengambil ponsel itu. Tiga detik kemudian tangannya menjatuhkan ponsel itu kelantai.

Mark sudah tau semuanya. Mark sudah tau perselingkuhannya dengan Jaebum.

"Tapi mengapa kau buat hati ku terluka Yugyeom. Tak pernah ku sangka kau berubah. Aku tak bisa percaya dengan semua ini, membagi cinta dengan sahabat ku sendiri. Pantas kau tidak ingin kukenalkan dengan sahabat ku. Ternyatan karena ini semua. Tak pernah kah kau sadari, bila kau Yugyeom telah menghancurkan perasaan ku. Bagimana tidak, kekasih yang sangat ku sayangi berciuman dengan orang lain."

Yugyeom segera berlari untuk berlutut didepan Mark.

"Maafkan aku hyung." Yugyeom menggenggam tangan Mark. Tapi Mark tetap memandang kearah jendela tidak mempedulikan Yugyeom.

"Sekian lama aku menunggu kau untuk siap menikah dengan ku. Tapi inikah yang aku dapat. Ternyata aku salah mengenalmu Yugyeom."

Mark masih tidak ingin menatap Yugyeom. Hatinya sudah terlanjur terluka.

"Sebenarnya dimana hati mu Yugyeom ? "

Sentakan keras Mark, membuat Yugyeom semakin menggenggam erat tangan Mark.

"Maafkan aku hyung." Yugyeom kembali memohon pengampunan dari Mark.

"Akhirnya aku sadar sekarang, jika aku sudah masuk dalam peran mainan mu. Kini aku sadar, bukan hanya aku yang kau cintai. Tapi ada Jaebum dibelakang hubungan ini. Berapa lama kau berhubungan dengannya ?"

Yugyeom diam sambil menangis. Tapi kediaman Yugyeom menjadi bukti bagi Mark, jika ia dan Jaebum sudah lama.

"Tiada lagi maaf dari ku untuk mu Yugyeom. Kini aku akan pergi tinggalkan mu." Mark bangun dari duduknya, membuat Yugyeom panic. Ia pun ikut bangun dan segera mengejar Mark.

Yugyeom dengan segera memeluk Mark dari belakang. Hal itu semakin membuat Mark sulit untuk memantapkan langkahnya. Sebenarnya yang ia inginkan adalah Jaebum yang pergi. Tapi ia begitu egois jika melakukannya, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Membiarkan Yugyeom bahagia dengan Jaebum.

Yugyeom menyembunyikan wajahnya dipunggung Mark dan sambil terus menangis.

"Lupakan aku, jelas kau permainkan ku. Aku tak mengapa, aku akan merelakan mu dengan Jaebum. Jika hal itu membuat mu bahagia. Jangan khawatir, aku akan mendapatkan pengganti mu yang jauh lebih baik dari mu. Masih banyak diluar sana, yang jauh lebih baik dari mu. Yang tak hanya bisa Cuma bilang cinta, yang manis dibibir saja." Mark melepas lengan Yugyeom dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu.

Yugyeom jatuh berlutut, ia sudah menghancurkan semuanya. Karena perbuatannya, sekarang cinta pertamanya pergi.

.

.

Yugyeom mengetuk pintu apartemen Jaebum. Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jaebum juga. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Jaebum terlalu lama juga.

"Yugyeom." Jaebum terkejut melihat Yugyeom yang kacau.

"Masuklah." Jaebum menarik tubuh Yugyeom, tapi Yugyeom menolak. Ia harus kuat melakukan ini semua. Ini demi kebaikan semua orang juga.

"Aku dan Mark hyung sudah berakhir." Jaebum sudah tau hal itu, temannya yang bernama Jinyoung yang sudah memberi tahunya. Dia juga tau, jika Jinyoung yang memberi tahu hal ini pada Mark. Jinyounglah yang memotret mereka berdua dan menunjukkannya pada Mark.

"Dan aku kesini untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita juga hyung." Hancur sudah hati Jaebum. Hati yang masih ia rawat agar tidak terluka lagi. Kini sudah hancur dengan satu kalimat dari Yugyeom.

"Ta-tapi kenapa Yugyeom ?" Jaebum mencoba meraih tangan Yugyeom. Tapi Yugyeom menjauhkan tangannya.

"Ini demi kebaikan kita semua. Maafkan aku hyung." Yugyeom segera berlari setelah mengucapkan maaf.

Jaebum langsung terjatuh lemas. Kakinya rasanya lumpuh. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi Yugyeom." Jaebum mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali-kali. Seirama dengan semakin banyaknya air mata yang keluar.

.

.

 **Satu minggu kemudian.**

Yugyeom sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil beasiswanya diluar negeri. Seminggu ini ia menginap dirumah sahabatnya, menunggu keputusan kampusnya untuk memindahkan kuliahnya keluar negeri. Ia ingin memulai hidup baru dinegara baru.

Tidak ada yang menemani Yugyeom ke bandara. Sahabatnya tidak bisa mengantar kepergiannya karena ada jadwal kuliah pagi. Dan Yugyeom mengerti hal itu. Ia tidak merasakan sedih sama sekali. Ia akan mencoba untuk membiasakan diri untuk hidup sendiri.

Yugyeom menghirup nafas sekuat yang ia bisa sebelum berjalan keantrian dimana pesawatnya berada.

'Ini dia. Hongkong aku akan datang.'

.

.

 **10 tahun kemudian.**

Sepasang suami istri berjalan keluar dari bandara dan akan menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Selamat datang Mr dan Mrs Wang. Selamat datang di Seoul." Seorang butler berusia separuh abad itu memberikan kunci mobil sport berwarna merah itu kepada Mr Wang.

Mr Wang mengucapkan terima kasih. Kemudian membuka pintu samping untuk istrinya. Dan ia sendiri pergi ke pintu kemudi untuk segera mengemudikan mobil itu. Melaju dijalanan Seoul.

"Kau pasti merindukan tempat ini baby ?" Mr Wang bertanya kepada istrinya yang sedari tadi diam.

"Tidak juga oppa. Apakah kita akan menetap disini cukup lama ?" Suara Mrs Wang begitu lembut.

"Setelah aku selesai menjalin persahabat dengan perusahaan MB Corporation itu dan setelah memastikan dua perusahaan cabang kita terbuka dan stabil. Kita akan pulang ke Hongkong baby."

Mrs Wang hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

"Selamat datang di MB Corporation Mr dan Mrs Wang. Pimpinan kami sudah menunggu anda berdua. Mari saya antar." Seorang yeoja menyambut kedatangan suami istri Wang saat mereka baru sampai di MB Corporation.

Saat yeoja itu mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk, Mr dan Mrs Wang disambut oleh dua pria pemilik MB Corporation.

Pemilik MB Corporation yang bernama Mark dan Jaebum itu terkejut saat melihat tamu mereka.

Senyum mereka memudar, berganti dengan keterpesonaan melihat Mrs Wang.

"Yugyeom." Mereka berdua sama bergumam pelan.

Tapi Mark segera mengendalikan dirinya. Ia menyikut Jaebum agar tidak menatap Mrs Wang seperti itu.

"Selamat datang Mr dan Mrs Wang. Perkenalkan saya Mark Tuan salah satu pemilik perusahaan ini."

"Dan saya Im Jaebum. Pemilik perusahaan ini juga." Mark dan Jaebum bergantian berjabat tangan dengan Mr dan Mrs Wang.

"Tidak perlu kusebutkan nama ku, kalian pasti sudah tau. Dan oh ya, ini istri ku. Wang Yugyeom. Dia juga berasal dari Korea." Lagi-lagi Jaebum dan Mark tidak percaya jika yeoja cantik dihadapan mereka ini adalah Yugyeom. Bagaimana bisa ?

Cerita singkat. Saat Yugyeom mulai berkuliah di Hongkong. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang anak pengusaha besar, putra tunggal keluarga Wang. Mereka berdua benar-benar sudah yakin untuk menikah. Tapi orang tua Wang Ka Yee, atau akrap disapa Jackson itu tidak bisa menerima putra mereka menikah dengan seorang pemuda juga.

Akhirnya karena permintaan Jackson, Yugyeom melakukan transgender. Ia sekarang menjadi seorang wanita. Seorang yeoja. Tubuh Yugyeom pun ikut berubah. Ia tidak tinggi seperti dulu, tingginya hanya sekitar rata-rata yeoja. Tapi ia memiliki tubuh yang kecil dan langsing. Kulitnya masih putih seperti dulu. Rambutnya pirang panjang sedikit bergelombang, dan wajahnya begitu cantik dan imut. Sekarang ia mempunyai buah dada yang montok pula. Dan yang terpenting ia bisa hamil. Hal yang paling penting bagi kedua orang tua Jackson.

"Dan dia adalah asisten ku untuk sementara ini." Jackson kembali membuyarkan lamunan dua pria itu.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai meetingnya."

.

.

Jaebum dan Mark, keduanya masih merasakan hal yang sama pada Yugyeom. Mereka berdua sudah berbaikan dan memutuskan untuk mendirikan perusahaan bersama, setelah tiga tahun menjadi musuh.

Meskipun sudah 10 tahun berlalu, dan mereka sudah memiliki suami sendiri. Mereka tetap tidak bisa melupakan Yugyeom begitu saja.

Mark menikah dengan Bambam, sahabat Yugyeom waktu kuliah dulu. Dan Jaebum menikah dengan Jinyoung, sahabatnya dulu. Mereka berdua sudah menikah dari tiga tahun yang lalu.

Meskipun mereka masih mencintai Yugyeom. Mereka tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kehidupan mereka sekarang, karena mereka berdua sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan yang Tuhan berikan pada mereka.

Dan Yugyeom pun sama. Ia sudah membuang jauh semua kenangannya bersama Mark dan Jaebum. Itulah kenapa ia tidak terkejut saat bertemu dengan dua namja yang ia cintai dulu.

Ia sekarang sudah bahagia dengan Jackson dan seorang janin yang berada dalam rahimnya. Sekedar informasi ia tengah mengandung anak Jackson dua minggu.

END

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri semuanya. Oke, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan author. Panggil aku April. Cz aku suka nama itu. Hehehe maaf tidak sopan.

Horee, April bawa ff baru nih. April harap semua chingu suka ne. Hehehe bolehkan kalau April panggil reader semua chingu, biar dekat gitu ? Hehehe April anggap semuanya ngebolehin.

April entah kenapa lebih suka buat ff baru beberapa hari ini daripada nerusin ff yang berchapter. Mungkin karena April gak punya ide untuk ngelanjutin ff chapter. Tapi chingu tenang aja, April bakalan coba untuk tetap buat. Ya walaupun butuh waktu lama.

Lagi-lagi ff ini sebagai rasa minta maaf April pada semua chingu yang udah ngeship Yugbum atau Markgyeom yang menunggu Love Me update chap 5.

Selama April belum update Love Me, April bakalan coba update ff oneshot aja dulu.

April seneng banget waktu ngebaca semua review chingu di ff April yang GOT7 yang lain. Benar-benar diluar dugaan April.

Oh ya April juga mau ngasih tau, kalau April hanya akan membuat ff tentang cas utama Yugyeom. Cz Yugyeom itu member favorit April. Dan jujur April gak rela kalau satu maknae itu umurnya dibawah April. Itu kan jadinya April lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Yugyeom dan Bambam.

April gak suka dianggap tua. Makanya April gemes ma ni satu maknae. Gak rela pokoknya.

Ya udah, mendingan chingu semua pada review deh. Makasih udah nyempetin baca ff April yang aneh ini dan meninggalkan jejak review.

April minta maaf. April tidak catumkan asal darimana beberapa kata di ff ini. Cz April ingin ff ini terasa bagus aja. Hope you like it. Mind to review if you like it. April mohon kesadaran dari diri chingu sendiri neh. Tolong hargai apa yang sudah April buat, tapi itupun jika chingu semua suka ff ini. Bye chingu. Sampai jumpa lagi.


End file.
